A static profile is stored on a mobile station in order for the mobile station to automatically authenticate to a network. The profile information includes the network associations and authentication credentials that can be used to authenticate to a network that participates in a network associations. The static profile can be manually loaded, loaded by a manufacturer of the mobile station as part of an initial build, automatically pushed to the mobile station, and so forth. Without a profile on the mobile station, the mobile station may not automatically connect using those credentials, leaving the user to manually authenticate to the network, if at all, thereby potentially remaining connected to a cellular service for network connectivity or having no connectivity at all.